


Звезда по имени...

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: ... а есть такие люди, они прекрасно слышат, как звезда с звездою говорит.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Звезда по имени...

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан до выхода ВБ и Эндгейма и абсолютно не учитывает события этих фильмов

Каково это, быть сердцем звезды, ее ядром? То же самое, что быть самой звездой. Массивным газовым шаром, образовавшимся из газово-пылевой среды. Одним из главных тел Вселенной, заключающими в себе основную массу светящего вещества. С возможными активными термоядерными процессами внутри и с отрицательной теплоемкостью. Быть окруженным такими же, если оказался внутри звездного скопления, стать кратной системой, двойной или даже тройной, или, напротив, контролировать свои массу и химический состав в гордом одиночестве.  
  
Все это очень занимательно и ново. Первые пару сотен миллионов лет. А потом ты понимаешь, что смертельно устал от такой жизни. Настолько, что готов взорваться сверхновой, стать Красным гигантом, белым карликом, все, что угодно, лишь бы изменить монотонную ежесекундную рутину превращения вещества в лучистую энергию, разом проскочив с десяток миллиардов лет. Да, обычным звездам подобные фокусы недоступны, но ты никогда не был обычным. Иначе как бы тебе удалось не убить тех смешных существ на одной из планет твоей системы? Живых существ. Только они, пожалуй, и останавливают тебя от решительных шагов. И благодаря им ты и придумываешь этот сумасшедший, самоубийственный план. Стать одним из них. Не то чтобы ты сильно верил в удачу, но почему бы и не попробовать? Всяко лучше чем поддаться уговорам Немизиды и устроить что-то действительно глупое.  
  
Неожиданно это срабатывает. Жизни тех, кто называет себя людьми, настолько коротки, что ты просто не успеваешь заскучать. Вдох, выдох и уже новое тело, не помнящее ничего о тебе настоящем, но готовое на все, чтобы уничтожить рутину бытия. Мужчина или женщина, рост, цвет волос, глаз, кожи не важны. Неизменно только одно. Твое имя. Оно может звучать по-разному, но всегда одинаково. Простое и незамысловатое, оно отчего-то нравится тебе. Настолько, что ты готов до бесконечности слушать, как его произносят другие. Тем более, что тебе не надо прилагать абсолютно никаких усилий, чтобы заставить окружающих делать это. Ты продолжаешь сиять, излучая энергию, притягивать взгляды и обжигать подошедших слишком близко.  
  
Тони. Тони. Тони. Тони.  
  
Наверное, с имени-то все и началось.  
  
  
***  
Ракета была ужасно неудобной. Не то чтобы Тони, когда проектировал эту модель, задумывался о том, что однажды ему придется управляться с такой деткой вручную. Но вот случилось же! Неисповедимы пути и все в таком духе... Компактная, быстрая, смертоносная, ракета была создана им незадолго до "Иерихона", и Тони с чистой совестью отдал ее ВВС, благополучно забыв о существовании, абсолютно уверенный, что она станет очередной бесполезной игрушкой военных, которую и использовать нельзя, и выкинуть жалко.  
  
Ошибся.  
  
Не в первый, но, скорее всего, в последний раз. Если расчеты, выдаваемые ДЖАРВИСом, были верны, это билет в один конец. Но, несмотря на мизерный шанс выжить, и в этот раз он готов был сделать все, чтобы от его оплошности никто не пострадал.  
  
Да, Тони оценил иронию происходящего сполна. Видимо, от судьбы не уйдешь, как ни старайся. Если уж написано на роду погибнуть от собственного оружия, все, что остается — прихватить с собой как можно больше врагов. И, желательно, музыку погромче.  
  
Он запрокинул голову, невольно бросая взгляд на логотип своей компании. Перчатка закрывала последнюю букву фамилии, и отчего-то было странно неуютно видеть образовавшееся слово. Словно оно должно было что-то обозначать для Тони, что-то важное, жизненно необходимое, но отодвигаемое в самые далекие уголки памяти из животного чувства самосохранения. И это никак не было связано с его самоубийственным полетом. Чтобы отвлечься от дурацкого слова, Тони стал думать о тех, кто остался там, на крошечной Земле. Близкие и родные, ради кого Тони был готов на все. Надо бы было попрощаться с ними, но Пеппс, благословенное небо, не брала трубку, Роуди был на очередном задании, с ДЖАРВИСом им не надо было слов, а Дубина... Он бы никогда не смог сказать "прощай" своему малышу. Так что, наверное, хорошо, что в последние минуты жизни Тони оказался наедине с собой. Во всяком случае, он был почти уверен в этом.  
  
Космос встретил Тони миллиардами звезд. Да, там ещё был корабль читаури, но он был мелок и неважен по сравнению с блеском далеких светил, которые — Тони понимал, что скорее всего это шутки мозга, которому уже не хватало кислорода — звали его. И будь он проклят, если не знал многих из них поименно, хотя, казалось бы, видел в первый раз. Черт, правда, они шептали все громче и громче, сначала заглушая треск статики в наушниках, а после, когда тишина обняла Тони, перекрывая ее осторожные касания, кричали, умоляли, требовали, чтобы Тони прекращал маяться дурью, бросал заниматься ерундой и остался с ними. Вернулся домой.  
  
Ему хотелось заорать из-за всех сил в ответ, что его дом там, где портал, где его друзья, его планета, но ракета, направленная в сторону головного корабля читаури, наконец достигла своей цели, и свет от взрыва заставил Тони закрыть глаза. "Только на минуту", — попросил он. "На миг, именуемый человеческой жизнью", — согласился звездный свет.  
  
***  
Локи пришел к нему ночью, во сне. Почему-то это событие абсолютно не удивило Тони. Если честно, он вообще был уверен, что после случившегося месяц не сможет заснуть, а вот поди ты: стоило добраться до чудом уцелевшей после набега Халка кровати, и через пять минут он уже спал как убитый. Поэтому появление асгардского божка было принято им как знамение свыше. Лучше Локи, чем звезды, говорящие с ним. Даже для Тони последнее было явным перебором.  
  
— Я так и не понял, что ты такое, Старк, и как тебя можно использовать, — Локи улегся с ним рядом на бок, и Тони невольно восхитился наглости некоторых инопланетян.  
— На твоем месте я бы сейчас задумывался о себе и своей судьбе, — парировал он.  
— Ты не на моем месте. — Локи невесомо провел пальцами над тем местом, куда еще меньше суток назад тыкал жезлом, и недовольно нахмурился, по всей видимости, опять не получив нужного результата. Тони даже невольно посочувствовал ему. Нет ничего худшего, когда привычная операция не вызывает нужного отклика в системе, а тебе некогда искать баг.  
— И слава Одину, — дружелюбно произнес он, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Локи приступает к следующей манипуляции. Во сне Тони отчего-то был уверен, что у Локи опять ничего не выйдет, и поэтому не собирался мешать его экспериментам. Тем более, что пассы руками посылали во все уголки измученного тела тепло и покой, помогая расслабиться, забирая боль, и Тони был бы последним идиотом, если бы упустил такой шанс.  
— Или кому там у вас принято возносить хвалу? — сонно пробормотал он, понимая, что еще пара движений пальцев Локи, и он заснет во сне, что бы это ни значило.  
— Без разницы. Это просто словосочетание, не имеющее никакой силы. — отмахнулся Локи, продолжавший напряженно исследовать грудную клетку Тони.  
— Ой ли? Ты так в этом уверен?  
— Да. Хотя в твоем случае... Кто ты, Старк? — Локи, наконец, осознал всю тщетность своих попыток и перешел к старому проверенному способу — игре в вопросы и ответы.  
— То есть я уже не "что", а "кто"? Не то чтобы ты мне польстил, но прогресс мне нравится. Еще немного, и мы перейдем с фамилий на имена, а там, глядишь, начнем делиться секретами и завязывать друг другу бантики..  
— Бантики? Похоже, я несколько переоценил твои умственные способности. Ты бредишь, Старк!  
— Нет, я — просто сплю. А ты шляешься по чужим снам. Так что еще надо выяснить, кто из нас бредит. О! Вот только давай обойдёмся без этих "гамлетовских" бровей! С чего вдруг такой интерес, Локи? Я, конечно, польщен, и все такое, но как же "презренные людишки", "маленькие и смешные"?  
— Ты не человек, не притворяйся, что не понял меня!  
— А кто я, по-твоему? — Тони откровенно наслаждался разговором. Дразнить Локи оказалось так забавно. Особенно когда он точно знал, что это не закончится незапланированным полетом с Башни. Не то чтобы Тони не справился бы и с этим, но нервные клетки восстанавливаются слишком медленно и вообще... По правде сказать, Локи был интересным. И если бы он не привел с собой читаури, возможно, вполне возможно...  
— Не знаю, — между тем ответил всерьез задумавшийся над его вопросом Локи, — я никогда не встречал подобных тебе.  
— И что, эти твои "трах-тибидох" и "фокус-покус" ничего не дали?  
— Интересные у тебя представления о магии, Старк. Что, астрофизика для тебя тоже "фокус-покус"?  
— Скорее "святой трах". Без тибидоха, — ухмыльнулся Тони, — ты так и не сказал, с чего ты решил, что я не человек?  
— Не один человек не выживет с той штуковиной, что стоит у тебя в груди. Я знаю анатомию мидгардцев, у тебя должны быть смещены и деформированы все внутренние органы. С такими изменениями ты не жилец.  
\- Ну, значит, ты ошибаешься. Я мыслю и, следовательно, я существую.  
\- Декарт. Неуместное, на мой взгляд, сравнение.  
\- Ты знаком с Декартом?  
\- Я собирался стать правителем Девяти Миров и поэтому должен знать, что происходит на подвластной мне территории. В том числе быть в курсе всех более-менее значимых философских течений Мидгарда, чтобы понять, как лучше править вами.  
\- Ого! А Тор...  
\- Я - не Тор! - Локи сурово посмотрел на Тони, а тому вдруг ужасно захотелось дотронуться до Локи, чтобы разгладить суровые морщинки на лбу бога. А поскольку это был его сон, не долго раздумывая Тони протянул руку, коснулся чужого лба и невольно замычал от удовольствия, такой восхитительно прохладной и приятной на ощупь показалась чужая кожа. Словно она впитывала жар, сжигавший Тони изнутри после падения с портала, с того самого момента, как он пришел в себя.  
  
Локи, в свою очередь, не стал шарахаться в сторону или отрывать чужую ладонь, застыл, удивленно распахнув глаза, и что-то совсем юное проступило на его лице, что-то такое, отчего Тони захотелось обнять и утешить "грозного" завоевателя, сейчас казавшегося запутавшимся в своих амбициях и обидах мальчишкой.  
  
\- Так вот оно как! - наконец произнес он, осторожно отводя руку Тони. - Мидгарду действительно повезло с защитником. Если бы я знал раньше...  
\- Знал что? - Тони вдруг откровенно перестал нравиться и этот сон, и этот разговор. Что-то нехорошее заворочалось в груди, за реактором, неся тревогу и сумятицу в происходящее, и где-то вдалеке, на окраинах сна, снова послышались голоса. Голоса звезд, звавших Тони обратно, в холодное, безжизненное пространство.  
  
Но прежде чем поднимающаяся паника достигла своего предела и выплеснулась наружу, заставив Тони сотворить что-нибудь ужасное, за что он точно никогда бы не простил себя, Локи потянулся и сам обнял его.  
\- Шшш! - прошептал он, прижимая Тони к себе, и все посторонние голоса затихли, словно испугавшись божественных ладоней. Осталось только неприятное нытье в висках и странный привкус во рту. - Не надо слушать никого. Я нашел тебя! Я, первый из асгардцев, нашел тебя! Ты мой! Мое! Не отдам!  
  
Тони попытался пошевелиться, но куда там! Локи вцепился в него еще крепче и, вот что странно, Тони, вернее его тело, вполне неоднозначно отреагировало на это. Пока мозг Тони, словно в одеяло, кутался в непривычное чувство защищенности, подаренное чужими объятиями, его член вполне недвусмысленно намекнул, что не против чего-то более серьезного, чем пресловутые обнимашки.  
  
\- Эээ... Слушай, Яснорогий, - Тони, не привыкший к таким резким переменам своего настроения, как бы уютно и хорошо ему от этого ни было, еще раз попытался отодвинуться, но тщетно. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля, и Тони решил прибегнуть к последнему доступному ему в этом странном сне оружию - к уговорам.  
\- Мне, конечно, приятна такая перемена в наших отношениях, но тебе не кажется, что ты несколько торопишь события? Я, конечно, плейбой, но не настолько же! И потом, народ не поймет, тебе не кажется? Ну, имидж там, все дела. Я герой, ты, кажется, злодей. Черт, да пусти же!  
  
Тони дернулся изо всех сил и... слетел с кровати. Несколько минут он, проснувшись, осоловело моргал глазами, пытаясь понять, где он вообще находится, и вспомнить, что ему только что снилось. Что-то важное... Или не очень? Да нет, наверняка какая-то ерунда! Стоило вообще засыпать, чтобы смотреть какую-то непонятную муть, в которой, кажется, фигурировал Локи. Или нет, Локи там не было? Тогда почему сейчас так тоскливо, словно, словно... А, черт, неважно!  
  
Тони с кряхтением поднялся и побрел в душ. Спать не хотелось абсолютно. Пора было приниматься за работу. Только вот еще...  
\- ДЖАРВИС?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Подбери какие-нибудь фильтры на стекла. Я больше не хочу видеть звезды. Никогда.  
  
  
Где-то на противоположном конце Иггдрасиля открывший глаза Локи мрачно уставился в светящейся белый потолок. В детстве Фрига любила читать им с Тором древние сказания. И в одном из них шла речь о сердце звезды. Завладевший им получал в подарок весь мир. Локи предвкушающе усмехнулся представляя лицо Одина когда Локи станет правителем Девяти миров. О, он будет милосердным и в камере Одина даже будет гаснуть свет. Иногда.  
  
Если бы Локи мог видеть в этот момент снисходительные улыбки на лицах норн он бы не радовался так сильно и наверняка вспомнил, что древние сказания не всегда стоит трактовать буквально. И то, что невозможно получить что-либо, не отдав взамен что-то столь же ценное. Ведь никому еще не удалось избежать велений нерушимого космического закона — орлога, которому подвластны сердца всех: и простых смертных и древних богов и даже далеких звезд. Но Локи, слишком увлеченный мыслями о скором отомщении не думал больше ни о чем. Может это было и к лучшему? Только норны могли подсказать. Но их, как обычно, никто не спросил.


End file.
